Dirty Little Secret
by ILoveOreoAndCheese
Summary: On one cold December weekend, Sanada and Tezuka saw something they don't wanna see. How will Fuji and Yukimura would react if the two guys learn about their dirty little secret? An omake for Operations: Make That Tomboyish Girl Feminine and Make That Blue Haired Girl Fall in Love. Gender Bender. Perfect and Alpha Pairs.


**Dirty Little Secret**

_A Side Fic On Operation: Make That Tomboyish Girl Feminine and Operation: Make That Blue Haired Girl Fall In Love_

_Disclaimer: Everything I write is purely on my wild imagination. I'm just borrowing the characters._

_A/N: BEFORE PROCEEDING PLEASE READ THIS_

_Because of my long absence, I decided to make this side fic just for the sake of making up with everyone who has been patiently waiting for my stories. In this one, both of the couples are already together well except for the third stubborn couple, Atobe and Echizen. At the timeline of this story, Tezuka/Fuji and Sanada/Yukimura are both happy with their respective relationship. Treat this as a sort of omake. And I assure you guys, you won't get any hints about the progress of their respective stories in here. *winks* I'm currently working on the new chapter of Operation: Make That Tomboyish Girl Feminine and I might upload it tonight or tomorrow; depending if I can finish it early or not. I've decided to finish OMTTGF first then the other two. I might start with the Memories of the Heart after re-reading it again. I sort of forgot the flow of the story. AGAIN, Fuji (with a disturbing character) and Yukimura are female in this story so if you don't like gender bender, I suggest to leave this page at once. _

**_SUMMARY: _**On one cold December weekend, Sanada and Tezuka saw something they don't wanna see. How will Fuji and Yukimura would react if the two guys learn about their dirty little secret?

* * *

Two pair of couples sat in the middle of Yukimura's sitting room. They were Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Shizuka along with Yukimura Shiomi and Sanada Genichiro. Both couples agreed to spend the day on Yukimura's house over the weekend.

Sanada and Tezuka had been busy with their individual work that they barely had time to spend with their respective girlfriend during weekdays. However, it was Fuji who suggested a sleep over at her cousin's place since Akaya was away on a school camp while her parents were still on their business trip in London and thus, making Yukimura alone for a couple of days in her big western house. Though the Yukimuras had maids and butlers, Fuji felt the desire to be with her cousin. She knew the feeling of always being left alone with maids and butlers. It was kind of sad and disturbing.

And that was the reason why on one cold December weekend, we could find both couples were currently cuddled with each other. Tezuka and Fuji were on the couch while Yukimura and Sanada were on the carpeted floor with a blanket covering them and they were watching the movie Wimbledon.

* * *

-o-

As the movie was coming to an end with the credits being shown, it was Yukimura who spoke in her elegant soft voice.

"It was interesting, don't you think?"

Both stoic man nodded while Fuji unraveled her herself from her bespectacled boyfriend and got up.

"I want to watch another movie before going to bed. This time, I want the horror movie, The Ring." Fuji said as she took a glance through Yukimura's collection of DVDs.

Yukimura chuckled lightly before saying, "I think it's on Akaya's room. Last week, he asked me to accompany him in his room to watch it. It was so funny seeing Akaya's face so scared while hiding under the blanket."

Sanada cringed a little bit on her girlfriend's sadism towards her own brother while Tezuka lightly smirked towards Sanada's direction.

Fuji, on the other hand, opened her eyes momentarily and looked at Yukimura with twinkling eyes.

"Do you think I could ask Yuuta to watch it with me sometimes? I would love to create another blackmail material for him!" Fuji said as both women chuckled evilly.

Meanwhile, on the gentlemen's side, Sanada couldn't help but return Tezuka's smirk which made Tezuka rolled his eyes a bit.

_'The same blood really flows on Shizuka and Shiomi.'_ It was the guys' thought.

"It's not here. I'm going to go at Akaya's room." Fuji said as she stormed out of the sitting room.

"I'll be going at the kitchen too for midnight snack. I don't want to wake up our maids. They should be resting by now." Yukimura told the guys and followed her cousin outside with a different agenda though.

Both males sighed as soon as the two beautifully created God's gift called women were gone.

"You know what, Tezuka," Sanada spoke after a moment of silence, "I would rather have Atobe here with us now. I can deal with Shiomi's sadism but when those two ladies join forces, I just can't help but feel terrified of my life one way or another."

Atobe Keigo and Atobe (nee Echizen) Ryumi were on their first honeymoon since they got married a couple of months ago with the insistence of Ryumi. Bot males knew that Atobe's and Ryumi's relationship was still on thin ice just because Atobe detested the fact that he got married on a young age and what's more, his bride was none other than his childhood friend whom he violated once in his drunken stupor.

Tezuka nodded, "I know what you mean. That Atobe is a lucky guy because Ryumi isn't like them."

"But what can we do? I think it's fate that both of us fell for them."

"Aah, I wouldn't have thought about that before, not even in a lifetime before."

"Same here."

_Silence._

The two males loved silence and as of now, they were just savoring the oh so sweet music of no one nagging them while the two angels in disguised were away.

Sanada looked around and his eye caught something on the DVD rack. He stood up and pulled out the DVD that was labeled: _You Don't Wanna See (This is Shizuka's and Shiomi's Dirty Little Secret)._ He furrowed his eyebrows and turned to look at Tezuka who was watching him curiously from behind.

"Tezuka, see this." Sanada called and Tezuka got up and took a look at the DVD. Curiosity got the best of the two males but both of them were also contemplating; if they would watch it without the knowledge of those two beautiful angels in disguise, only God knew what would happen to them. They might be meeting their Creator sooner than they anticipated but they couldn't help but be curious.

_If this is anything related to act lasciviousness, I would never get to sleep peacefully at night knowing my oh so fragile Shiomi is in it. _Sanada quietly gulped.

_If this is anything about Shizuka and Saeki doing some lewd things, I would hunt Saeki down and bury him 100 feet under. _Tezuka shuddered at the thought.

The two stoic men's eyes met in a determined action and both nodded before Sanada carefully put the disc on the DVD player. Tezuka then got hold of the remote control and click the play button.

At first, it was all black and then after a few seconds, the screen changed. It was a video of a pageant. From what they could see, it was being held in Tokyo University.

* * *

_A/N: So? There's another chapter coming, just patiently wait for it, okay? This will be just 2 chapters long or 3._


End file.
